Women's World Championship Wrestling
About WWCW WWCW is an all female wrestling promotion using WWE 2K18 as the main platform. It features 35 custom female wrestlers from around the world fighting to prove they're the best of the best. The owner of WWCW is djones 5559. Roster, Teams, and Finishers Akane Jaejin (The Dream Team)/Finishers: Moonsault, Japan's Jewel Amy Rose/Finishers: Rose Thorn, Dying Rose Brittany Sparks/Finisher:Flying Sparks Cassidy/Finishers: Final Rage, Poison Kiss "The Witch" Crystal (Empire of Pain)/Finishers: Witch's Spell, Camel Clutch Diamond/Finishers: Slam Dunk, The Free Throw Evelyn Williams (Les Femmes Fatales)/Finishers: Star Power, Shooting Star Gloria Dallas/Finishers: Glorious Ending, Glory Bomb Hannah Marceau/Finishers: French Pain, Asian Luck Holly (The Dream Team)/Finishers: Holly-Sault, BSP "The Spider" Isabella Sanchez/Finishers: Spider Bite, Spider Web Jane Wilcox/Finishers: Will Power, Willful Rebellion Jessica Moore (The Queens)/Finishers: Lost Beauty, Neck Surgery Kaiva/Finishers: End of the Trail, Indian Lock Kelly West (Les Femmes Fatales)/Finishers: Spear, Powerbomb Kitty Nicole/Finishers: Cat's Meow, Kitty Claws Lauren (The Queens)/Finishers: Buckle Mayhem, Queen Stun Lisa Adams/Finisher: The Lockdown Lori Butler/Finishers: Butler's Call, Butler Lock Madison Price/Finisher: Price Drop Mary Styles/Finishers: Style Tap, Truth or Style Megan Steel (Empire of Pain)/Finishers: Taste of Steel, Steel Wall Nicole Watkins/Finishers: Gigawatt, Armbar Olivia Blake/Finishers: Famous Clutch, Loser Slam Patricia Balmer/Finishers: Iron Hand, Ballistic End Quinn Blade/Finishers: Hidden Blade, Rising Phoenix Rebecca Winters/Finishers: Winter's Curse, Winter Wonderland Riley Storm/Finisher: Storm Rider Roxanne (Les Femmes Fatales)/Finishers: On the Rox, Indigestion Samantha Garrett/Finishers: Swanton Bomb, Garrett Grip "Cutie Pie" Tia Mack/Finishers: Mack Daddy Leg Drop, Blue in the Face Victoria Love/Finishers: Love Machine, Love Letter Whitney Pierce/Finishers: Piercing Blow, Piercing Victory Yuri King/Finishers: King's Wrath, Cobra Clutch Tag Team Finishers: The Dream Team (Akane Jaejin and Holly): Final Dream Empire of Pain (Crystal and Megan Steel): Rebel Crush Les Femmes Fatales (Kelly West, Roxanne, and Evelyn Williams): Femmes Fatal The Queens (Jessica Moore and Lauren): Reigning Queens Championships WOMEN'S WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP The Women's World Championship is the main championship for WWCW. It is contested in a variety of matches. The title is currently vacant, as an inaugural champion has yet to be determined. WOMEN'S HARDCORE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP The Women's Hardcore Tag Team Championship is the main tag team championship for WWCW. It is contested only in hardcore matches, like ladder matches, table matches, etc. The titles are vacant, as the inaugural champs have not been determined yet. INTERNET CHAMPIONSHIP The Internet Championship is the secondary championship in WWCW. It is contested in a variety of matches. An inaugural champion has not been determined yet, so the title is vacant. GRAND PRIX CHAMPIONSHIP The Grand Prix Championship is a specialty championship. This title is contested only in 4 person Round Robin Tournament, with the top 2 facing off in a #1 contender's match, and the winner going on to face off in a match against the champion. This is also the only championship in which if the champion loses the title, they can not receive a title rematch, as with the other titles. The title is currently vacant due to no inaugural champion being crowned yet. Other Honors Golden Cell Matches The Golden Cell matches is where 4 women enter a Hell in a Cell match, where the winner get's a guaranteed title match at anytime until after Origins. They can choose to go after the world title or the internet title. GC Match Winners Ring Honor Championship The Ring Honor Championship is an honorary title given to the winner of the 8 woman battle royal at Ring Royalty. It is not a title that will be defended on a regular basis, it is just an honorary award. Ring Honor Champions Special Events 2018 This is a list of WWCW Special Events for 2018 NEXT EVENT: GAME OVER (MARCH 4TH, 2018)